1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly, to an improvement in collapsible umbrellas having a telescopic stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional umbrellas of the type using telescopic dome ribs to support the cover as well as of the type wherein the dome rib is not hinged to the crown of the stick but is controlled and supported by a quadrilateral support structure, the cover cannot be neatly and efficiently folded when the stick in the dome rib structure is being collapsed. In an umbrella, the cover is usually attached centrally thereof to the crown and peripherally thereof to each end of the dome ribs. Furthermore, the cover is attached at intermediate points between the ends of the dome ribs and the crown to the geats hinged to the support structure. The portion of the cover extending between the crown and the geats is non-supported when the umbrella is being collapsed and will usually tend to bunch, and a separate manual operation is required to neatly fold this portion of the material into a mushroom shape before the umbrella can be inserted into a sheath.
In an umbrella comprising telescoping ribs, the folds of the cover are easily pinched between the geats and the cover which can give rise to accidental tearing of the fabric making up the cover. With the type of umbrella having a quadrilateral support structure, the fabric is normally pulled into the area between the folding quadrilateral structure and the stick. If the cover is wet, the fabric which is folded will not have an opportunity to dry properly before it is placed in the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,643, issued Sept. 26, 1972, Heinz Weber, inventor, describes a frame having a spreader means attached to the crown thereof adapted to engage the inner portion of a cover to push it outwardly and form a mushroom and thereby overcome the disadvantages mentioned above. However, the frame must be modified and thus the cost of producing the frame will be increased.